Nocturno
by Giselle Cullen Love
Summary: ¡DETENIDO! Edward Cullen es un tenor de fama mundial. Bella no puede creer que la fortuna le de esta oportunidad, precisamente ella que es tan poca cosa. Asi se lo ha hecho creer su marido. Pero Edward la quiere para toda la vida. Mal Summary/Lemmons!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary completo**_

_Edward Cullen es un tenor de fama mundial y a demás goza de un físico estupendo. Bella no puede creer que la fortuna le haya deparado esta oportunidad, precisamente a ella que es tan poca cosa. Así es como se lo ha hecho creer su ex marido...Pero Edward la quiere consigo durante la tourneé y para toda la vida. Sin embargo Bella no tiene intenciones de ceder aunque sabe que será muy difícil sustraerse a la fascinación de ese hombre con voz seductora y fuego en las venas..._

* * *

**A continuación les presento una historia en la que estoy trabajando paralelamente a Mi Milagro Personal, ésta es una adaptación de un Libro de Cindy Morgan '_Nocturno', _con la inclusión de los personajes de Twilight, como van a ver se adapta maravillosamente. Espero que les guste este capítulo introductorio, así como toda la historia, contará con sólo 12 capítulos, y aunque es una adaptación, acepto sugerencias de todo tipo, como siempre. Sun más que decir, ¡Disfrunten!.**

**La historia le pertenece a Cindy Morgan, y los personajes a Stehpenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación.**

_

* * *

_

_**Nocturno**_

_-¡Adelante! ¡Pase, pase!-_

La maciza puerta de madera amortiguó la voz, pero no consiguió amordazar completamente su calido tono de tenor. Bella dio un suspiro profundo y empujo en picaporte de cobre. Acto seguido, tuvo que pararse en el umbral de la puerta, intentando acallar los incontrolables latidos de su corazón. Se encontraba a punto de entrar en la biblioteca de Villa del Fontane Auree y de presentarse ante Edward Cullen, el hombre que la había contratado sacándola de la tranquila seguridad de su agencia de viajes en San Francisco para hacerla viajar hasta aquella estupenda villa renacentista situada en las colinas que rodean Florencia.

¡Oh, Dios mío!, se dijo. ¿Y si después de todo resulta que Jacob tenia razón? ¿Y si no fuera ella capaz de…? ¡No! Apartó aquella duda insidiosa relegándola al más recóndito ángulo de su mente, donde pensaba dejarla por un buen rato: no era el momento de acobardarse. Rosalie y Emmett habían creído en ella, no podía desilusionarlos. Alzo su fino mentón, enderezo los hombros sacudiéndose la larga melena caoba entró en el estudio biblioteca.

La habitación estaba iluminada por una calida luz que penetraba del exterior a través de enormes ventanales, difuminada por espesas cortinas beige que filtraban los rayos del sol. Las paredes estaban completamente tapizadas de libros, la mayor parte de ellos antiguos, encuadernados en piel.

En un ángulo cercando a la ventana había un magnifico piano de cola, cuya superficie estaba tan rebosante de partituras musicales, que algunas incluso se habían caído y estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Era evidente que el dueño de la casa había elegido la biblioteca como lugar de trabajo, confirmándole con su presencia cotidiana, una agradable atmosfera.

Bella se dio cuenta de repente de la presencia de otra persona en la estancia. Estaba tan impresionada por la belleza y elegancia de la villa y de aquella biblioteca que casi descuida al dueño de la casa.

¿Cómo habré podido?, se preguntó observando al hombre que se había puesto de pie y la miraba sonriente tras el escritorio caoba.

Había visto a Edward Cullen sólo en las portadas de los discos, y ciertamente, no podía decirse que aquellas fotos le hicieran justicia: era mucho mas guapo en carne y hueso. Muy alto, con un cuerpo robusto pero esbelto, con una tenaz solidez, daba una sensación de gran fuerza y energía interiores, capaces de arrastrar cuanto tuviera a su alrededor en su vorágine de positividad y optimismo.

Cullen rodeo el escritorio con insospechada gracia para un hombre tan alto y fuerte, y se le acerco a grandes pasos. Bela sintió que la onda de calor y fuerza que emanaba la envolvía. El tomo ambas manos entre las suyas y la miró sonriendo, con los labios levemente curvados.

Bella noto que sus manos estaban cuidadísimas y que alrededor de su persona, flotaba un aroma fresco y limpio, como de limón, bastante diferente de los perfumes penetrantes que Jacob elegía para sus _alter-shave_. Pero fueron los ojos de Cullen lo que mas le fascinó, inmediatamente: tenían un corte un tanto oblicuo, un estupendo color verde esmeralda, con reflejos dorados que aumentaban la vitalidad, añadiendo una pizca de malicia. Mirándole fijamente, Bella comprendió en seguida por qué algunos escritores hablaban de ciertos _''ojos como ventanas del alma''._ Aquellas dos ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, y lo que se veía en el interior le gusto inmensamente.

_-Señora Swan…Isabella_- La sonrisa de Cullen se ensancho calidamente y ella se encontró sonriéndole a su vez _-¡Estoy muy contento de ve verla! Su padre me dijo que era usted muy guapa, pero fue demasiado modesto.-_ Dio un paso hacia atrás y le dirigió una mirada de admiración. Desde que se había divorciado de Jacob, Bella se encontraba a disgusto cuando un hombre la miraba, pero aquella vez, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, no sintió apuro, ni aprensión, Cullen no la intimidaba. Se sintió simplemente halagada por aquellas y francas demostraciones de admiración, tanto que por un instante se quedo casi sin aliento.

_-Estoy seguro de que, entre los dos organizaremos una tourneé perfecta_-

Bella se sorprendió pensando que su ingles era excelente y el ligero acento italiano hacia aun mas irresistible su voz. Mientras Cullen hablaba, ella le estudiaba los movimientos de la boca, tan sensual. Apartó sus manos de las del tenor, y le tendió la derecha para darle un apretón un tanto nervioso.

-_Gracias señor Cullen…llámeme Bella, por favor_-

-_Y usted llámeme a mi Edward, por favor, y vamos a tutearnos, si no te importa. Espero que lleguemos a ser amigos_-

-_Está bien, Edward; yo también estoy muy contenta de estar aquí. Sólo espero que mi padre no le haya convencido para que me contrates exagerando en su orgullo de padre-_

_-Absolutamente excluido. No eres solo titular de una agencia de viajes, se que has acompañado a tu padre en varias giras de sus conciertos. Estoy seguro de que sabrás facilitarme la vida en New York, Boston, Chicago, Wahington…-_

_-Te lo ruego_- rió Bella- _No me las nombres todas. ¡Bastante tuve con leer tu carta!-_ Cullen echó hacía atrás su rostro y explotó a su vez en una sonora carcajada.

La atrayente masculinidad de aquel hombre estaba empezando a producirle un extraño efecto a Bella. Turbada por sus propias sensaciones, busco refugio sentándose en uno de los mullidos sillones que había frente al escritorio.

-_Y…dime, ¿eres una digna hija de tu padre?-_ le preguntó Edward acomodándose a su vez en n sillón junto al suyo. _-¿También tu te dedicas a la música?-_

-_Lamentablemente, no. Nunca tuve paciencia para llegar a fondo en mis estudios musicales. Papá me enseñó a tocar el piano como es natural, pero…_- sacudió la cabeza denegando, -_no creo que pueda definirme como una profesional de la música_-

-_Pero la música te gusta ¿no? Tu padre me ha dicho que te casaste con un músico_- Edward se asomo peligrosamente había fuera del sillón, demasiado cerca del rostro de Bella, que, a aquellas alturas, estaba tensísima.

_-¡No! O sea, si…quiero decir que, bueno, eso ya es agua pasada_- Se levantó de repente y se acercó al piano. –_Espléndido instrumento_-

Edward pareció aceptar de buen grado el repentino cambio de argumente, respondió sonriendo: _-Gracias. Si, es un piano muy bueno, y también muy antiguo. Mi acompañante insistió mucho en la importancia de un buen piano, aunque debo confesar que lo compré más por mí que por darle gusto a Ian. Además, se adapta perfectamente al ambiente de la biblioteca…antiguo, majestuoso y elegante- _Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos. -¿_Por qué no lo pruebas?-_ sugirió después Cullen.

Bella se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba tocando la fina superficie de la tapa del teclado. Retiró de golpe la mano. –_No, no creo que proceda; hace años que no me ejercito seriamente. Temo provocar una situación embarazosa, tanto para ti como para mí.-_

-_No lo creo. He leído en tus ojos las ganas que tienes de tocar, y escucharte sería para mí un placer, inmenso.-_

Su sinceridad y el calor de su mirada la convencieron. Después de haber apoyado su cartera sobre la cola, levantó la tapa y acarició levemente el teclado de marfil y ébano.

-_Una vez toqué con mi padre_-, dijo, -_era un concierto de beneficencia en Carmel, California-_, se apresuró a añadir notando la mirada interrogante de él. –_Tenía más o menos catorce años. No te hagas ilusiones ni te esperes nada especial, espero que no me falle demasiado la memoria_-, le advirtió.

-_No importa_-, respondió él apoyándose relajadamente en el piano.

Bella se concentró en el teclado, intentando recordar. Tras el acorde inicial, las notas salieron de sus manos como un torrente, y con la melodía también volvieron a su memoria los dulces momentos de aquel verano californiano, la fragancia del aire, el calor de la tarde y hasta el zumbido de algún insecto pasajero, que la bonita melodía de Mozart le iba sugiriendo.

Alzó la cabeza y vio a Edward que la devoraba literalmente con los ojos. La intensidad de su mirada la dejó sin aliento y sus dedos vacilaron. Recogió las manos en su regazo. _–Yo…creo que no me acuerdo más-,_ susurró.

_-¡Muy bien, Bella!-,_ murmuró él a su vez. Sus ojos reflejaban aún el raptus que la interpretación musical le había producido, mientras que intentaban simultáneamente penetrar en la coraza protectora que aquella joven se había construido durante años. Por unos instantes aquel hombre había vuelto a sacar a flote aquella parte que ella misma echaba de menos de sí misma, pero que no había tenido más remedio que sofocar cuando decidió abandonar definitivamente sus estudios de música. –_Creo que has exagerado con tu autocrítica_-, continuó Edward. –_También tú eres una gran intérprete, estoy seguro_.-

-_Y tú eres un hombre muy amable_.- Hubo una pausa. Había una extraña electricidad en el aire, que se había hecho más y más denso a medida que los catalizadores arpegios y acordes de Bella iban apoderándose de la sala. Bella decidió que había llegado el momento de disolver la densidad de la atmósfera, que se estaba haciendo demasiado íntima para dos personas que se acababan de conocer, volvió pues al tema del trabajo.

-_Bueno, vamos a dejarnos de frivolidades, pensemos en cosas serias. He traído la agenda._- Y diciéndolo, había alcanzado el bolso sentándose en el sillón de antes. –_Necesito hacerme una idea del tipo de hoteles y servicios que prefieres, qué restaurantes te gustan y todo ese tipo de cosas. Tenemos que establecer un calendario de viaje, con horarios de salida y llegada, aviones y demás medios de transporte…Si te parece bien, podríamos incluir en la gira una buena parte de visitas a los lugares más interesantes y…-_

-_Pero Bella, ¿no querrás empezar ya a trabajar, verdad_?-, protestó Edward. –_Acabas de llegar de un largo viaje, y yo, que curioso como soy, he querido conocerte en seguida, en vez de dejarte tiempo para reposar como habría sido de esperar. Y por si fuera poco, te he incitado a un esfuerzo de concentración haciéndote tocar el piano…No, no, de trabajar ahora ni hablar, debes reposar.-_

_-Gracias, señor…-,_ se cortó a penas vio su amago de mirada de reproche. –_Edward. Pero no estoy nada cansada, de verdad. He descansado en el coche.-_

La verdad es que no había habido mucho que hacer, pensó con amargura, después de su encuentro, más bien desencuentro con Jasper Hale, el manager de Cullen. Se lo había encontrado al llegar, estaba esperándola en el aeropuerto de Pisa; el alemán había querido precisar inmediatamente que no le hacía ninguna gracia que Cullen cantase en América. Era bastante obvio que no aprobaba la presencia de Bella en la villa. Se intercambiaron alguna que otra indirecta cargada de sarcasmo y a la chica le quedó muy claro desde el principio que sería su enemigo pasara lo que pasara. El trayecto en coche se había desarrollado en el más completo e incómodo silencio, y durante el mismo, Bella no pudo dejar de pensar con angustia en los próximos encuentros con aquel alemán arrogante, y qué pensaría Cullen si se daba cuenta de la antipatía creciente se había instalado entre dos de sus colaboradores. Alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos del tenor. –_Estoy ansiosa por ponerme a trabajar, de verdad_.-

Cullen sacudió la cabeza, riendo de corazón. –Eres _una verdadera americana, según parece._- Se acercó y le acarició una mejilla con un dedo. Bella contuvo el aliento a aquel toque delicado como pluma.

-_Rapidez y eficacia. Pero no te preocupes. Durante tu estancia en Italia también aprenderás a relajarte.-_

-_Señor Cullen_-, empezó Bella, evitando a propósito el tono familiar. –_No he venido a Italia de vacaciones. Dirijo una agencia en América y cuanto antes pueda volver a mi despacho, mejor será. De modo que, si no le importa, debo insistir en que nos pongamos cuanto antes a trabajar.-_

Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, y esto la aterrorizaba. Tenía que emprender el trabajo; era absolutamente necesario probar a sí misma y a los demás que podía hacerlo. Antes de partir para Italia Jacob le había telefoneado para decirle que estaba loca si pensaba llegar a buen puerto en tan arriesgada empresa, le dijo que le faltaban la experiencia y capacidad necesarias para llevarla a cabo. Organizar la tournée de un personaje de la talla de Cullen no era ningún juego de niños, de eso estaba segura. Y no es que ella se sintiera completamente segura de sí, inmune y perfecta. Pero de ahí a decir, que no era capaz de hacerlo…De modo que ahora, tras los comentarios no muy alentadores de su marido y las veladas amenazas del manager alemán, se venía a añadir la relajada desgana de su cliente. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse metido en aquella camisa de once varas.

-_No, mi bella Isabella_-, dijo él en tono suave pero decidido. –_Es casi la hora de los ensayos, no puedo atenderte. Luego iremos a comer y después de la sobremesa hay que reposar, sería de bárbaros no hacerlo. En cuanto mañana…, bueno, mañana es sábado, y luego…bueno, estamos en plena vendimia.-_

_-¿Y eso que quiere decir?_-, preguntó Bella.

-_Es tiempo de divertirse, cantos, música y otros entretenimientos. Vendrás conmigo a ver los viñedos y a gozar de la vendimia, y por la noche…_-, añadió con una gran sonrisa, -_por la noche se baila, se bebe y…_- le guiñó un ojo –_se ama_-.

Roja como un tomate, en el vano intento de controlar el temblor de sus manos, Bella se levantó de golpe del sillón. Se amalgamaban dentro de ella sentimientos fuertes y contradictorios como la rabia, el desprecio y una especie de desazón, algo que no sabría describir. Parecía que el tan Edward Cullen estaba muy mal acostumbrado, no le importaban sus necesidades y exigencias. Seguramente para el italiano ella no era más que una estúpida mujercita que dirigía una agencia de viajes en América. ¿Qué importancia podía tener sus compromisos o sus problemas organizativos, frente a las exigencias de relax de un gran artista? ¡Ninguna, claro! Pensó con ironía. ¿Y cómo osaba, por otra parte, organizarle la vida, decirle donde tenía que ir y lo que debía hacer? ¡Ah, no! Había sufrido ya aquel tipo de tiranía suficiente tiempo ¡nada menos que durante tres años! Y ahora que Vanua conseguido escapar de aquello, no iba a volver a caer en la trampa. A demás, no le importaba nada de nada de su ridícula vendimia. ¡Lo único que quería era hacer su trabajo y volverse a casa!

-_Señor Cullen, ¡la vendimia no me interesa! Su manera de anteponer el ocio personal a mi exigencias laborales es, di me lo permite, bastante arrogante; ¡Tal vez es lo que debería esperarme de un italiano!_-

Edward la miraba fijamente, entre sorprendido y divertido, pero ni siquiera aquella expresión cómica de su rostro consiguió enternecerla. Tan solo unas pocas horas antes había sido humillada por aquel Jasper Hale, y ahora tenía que soportar la altanería de aquel hombre que demostraba la mayor indiferencia y casi tiranía hacía su persona. Era el colmo. Apretó la agenda entre sus manos y dijo entre dientes. –Está bien, me voy a mi habitación. ¡Hágame saber cuando desea ponerse a trabajar!- Y con gesto decidido, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la biblioteca.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio de un portazo, tiró la agenda sobre el escritorio, haciendo caer el elegante portaminas de cuero repujado, y se tiró sobre la cama hirviendo de rabia. Sólo una media hora antes había entrado en aquella habitación para arreglarse un poco, no sin cierta aprensión, antes de afrontar su encuentro con el tenor. ¡Ahora se daba cuanta de que su aprensión estaba más que justificada!

_-¡Es el hombre más irritante, arrogante y presumido que he conocido en mi vida!-,_ gritó fuera de sí contra las paredes tapizadas de seda de aquella alcoba. Después de tal desahogo se sintió ligeramente más calmada, aunque ya empezaba a remorderle la conciencia su reacción, tan vez había sido demasiado impulsiva, quizá sus juicios fueran un tanto prematuros.

Durante su desastrosa entrevista con Edward, alguien había deshecho sus maletas. El camisón rosa estaba colocado a los pies de la enorme cama de matrimonio e incluso los cosméticos habían sido ordenados sobre el mármol del baño.

Se miró en el espejo ovalado, dándose cuenta de que su blanca camiseta bordada estaba en penosas condiciones, y de pronto las largas horas de vuelo parecieron pesarle sobre los hombros, derrotándola. Necesito urgentemente un baño relajante, decidió.

El cuarto de baño era muy lujoso y espacioso; la bañera era oval y estaba excavada en el suelo de mármol, brillaba impecable y parecía decirle _ven, ven, ven_. Bella abrió los grifos, echó gel para que se formara espuma y mientras dejaba correr el agua que ya iba inundándolo todo del perfume de las sales de baño, se recogió los cabellos sobre la nuca y dejó caer sus ropas al suelo. Le gustaba oír el ruido del chorro de agua, relajándola ya, prometiéndole placer, confundiéndose con el lejano rumor del agua de las fuentes del jardín de la villa.

Ya más calmada, se sumergió en el agua caliente y perfumada. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de marcharse inmediatamente después del baño. Aún no eran ni las doce del mediodía, en el fondo, si quería, podría estar en Pisa a tiempo para el primer vuelo intercontinental de la tarde.1

¿Pero que le iba a decir a Emmett? Ya estaba viendo la cara de desaprobación de su socio, sus ojos negros cargados de desilusión al verla de vuelta a San Francisco antes de haber concluido el negocio, ¡Sin haberlo intentado siquiera! No, no puedo hacerles una cosa asía a Emmett y Rosalie, pensó, frotándose con pereza los brazos. Había estado siempre a su lado, durante los momentos difíciles de aquel año tras el divorcio, y había sido los únicos que la habían apoyado y animado a abrir la agencia de viajes, ofreciéndose incluso como socios.

Su agencia llevaba pocos meses abierta, pero estaba funcionando de maravilla. Era algo increíble. También en eso tuvo que entrometerse Jacob. El día de la inauguración aparecido por allí, elegante y guapo como para impresionar a cualquiera. Tenía bien grabada la escena en la memoria.

Entró, se dejó caer en una silla y, como Pedro por su casa, empezó a fisgonearlo todo preguntándole ''que diablos'' pretendía hacer. Había estado de gira con la San Francisco Symphony y a su regreso se había encontrado con que su ex mujer ''estaba tirando el dinero'', así se lo dijo.

Al oírle hablar, a Bella se le secó la lengua, y necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que la situación era absurda, más que nada porque ellos ya no estaban casados. Le gritó a la cara que la agencia la había montado con la mitad que le correspondía de los bienes gananciales, que era el dinero que por ley le correspondía.

Pero él, como quien oye llover, hizo lo de siempre: ignorarla por completo y ponerse a criticar todo lo que veía, desde las personas que había empleado hasta el coste del alquiler, pasando por los muebles, el sitio, etc. Hasta que la paciencia de Bella llegó a su límite y sintió unas tremendas ganas de echarse a gritar. Al final, se marchó –no sin desearle que el fracaso fuera lo menos estrepitoso posible- dejándole un amargo sabor de boca.

Con semejante inauguración, no era de extrañar que a Bella le costase trabajo creérselo cada vez que, al hacer el balance de final de mes, las cuentas no estuvieran llenas de números rojos. Fue entonces cuando se prometió a sí misma que jamás volvería a dejarse dominar por hombre alguno, y he aquí, sin embargo, que estaba volviendo a tropezar en la misma piedra con aquel Edward Cullen, el cual pasaba como un tanque por encima de sus necesidades y deseos.

Con sus grandes ojos marrones, que reflejaban su determinación, Bella le prometió a si imagen en el espejo que jamás se rendiría. El tenor podía comer, beber y festejar lo que quisiera, pero ella no iba a volver a América; y no pensaba bajar al piso inferior a menos que fuera para ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Reviews!**

**Categoría T por futuros Lemmons.**

**Besos!**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le pertenece a Cindy Morgan, y los personajes en su mayoría Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

* * *

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 2**

El libro se le cayó de las manos y quedó olvidado sobre la colcha de satén verde. Había comido en la habitación y se había pasado toda la tarde contando sus nerviosos pasos de leona enjaulada, arriba y abajo por la elegante suite, pero no había servido para calmar ni la rabia, ni la frustración. Ahora, con el sol cayendo suavemente por el oeste, estaba oscureciendo demasiado para seguir leyendo. Habría podido encender la luz, claro, pero su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, lánguido, invadido por una extraña sensación de letargo. Se puso boca abajo, se abrazó a la almohada y se confesó a sí misma que estaba muy aburrida.

Ya llevaba ocho horas en aquella bellísima suite, que cada vez se iba pareciendo más a una jaula dorada. Cullen no parece tener intención alguna de ponerse a trabajar, pensó Bella. ¿Qué era lo que dijo de una vendimia? ¿Cuánto duraba una vendimia? ¿Tendría que pasar jornadas enteras encerrada allí sin hacer nada? No podría resistirlo. Pero ¿Cómo iba a presentarse ante el tenor después de la escenita que le había montado?

Apartó la almohada, bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la terraza. Corría una leve brisa, dulce y perfumada de madera y de cocina. Se mordió el labio inferior pensado en voz alta: _-¡Oh, al diablo! No es así como solucionaré el problema. Solo conseguiré seguir castigándome a mí misma con este comportamiento de niña mimada.-_

Volvió con paso decidido a la habitación, abrió de par en par el armario y contempló su reducida gama de trajes, ¿Qué tenía que ponerse una para cenar en casa de una aristocrática familia italiana en una villa del renacimiento? Finalmente eligió un vestido de punto color melocotón, de manga larga y cuello alto, dejando que algunos mechones de pelo se escaparan cayendo en bucles libres sobre las orejas. Estuvo un rato reflexionando con mirada crítica ante la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo. El vestido era muy ajustado, marcaba bien sus perfectas curvas, y el color realzaba el tono rosado de sus mejillas. Deseó que aquel aspecto fuera lo suficientemente elegante para la ocasión, y sobre todo que Cullen apreciara su 'look'.

Aquella reflexión espontánea y ajena por completo a su control, le turbó de pronto y entonces intentó aplastarla de inmediato. Enderezó la espalda, abrió la puerta con energía y salió al pasillo del piso superior. De repente, vio que una mujer de cabellera morena corría hacía ella. Se quedó tan sorprendida que casi se vuelve sobre sus pasos y entra de nuevo en la habitación. Pero el cobarde gesto no llegó a producirse porque la chica –que mostraba una amplia sonrisa-, la saludó con la mano. Bella respondió vacilante.

_-¡Vaya, por fin!-_, empezó la desconocida de la sonrisa radiante. –_Tú debes ser Isabella.-_

-_Sí…en efecto. Pero dime Bella, por favor.-_

_-Esta bien, Bella. Edward me ha estado hablando de ti toda la tarde. Nos ha defraudado mucho no verte bajar al almuerzo, pero comprendo que debes estar aún muy cansada.-_

-_Sí, bueno ya sabes, el cambio de hora y esas cosas_-, dijo Bella muy débilmente.

-_Yo soy Alice, la hermana de Edward.-_

_-¡Claro!, debí suponerlo.-,_ exclamó Bella. _–El parecido es increíble. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes.-_

_-¡Oh, por favor!-,_ protestó Alice riendo. _–Espero no parecerme hasta ese punto. No me gustaría ni pizca ser tan…-_ Hizo una pausa, mientras sus ojos mandaban maliciosos reflejos verdes, exactamente como los de su hermano. Luego hizo un gesto bastante elocuente con ambas manos para concluir_.-…tan pesada.-_

_-¡Oh, yo no he dicho eso!-,_ se apresuró a precisar Bella, lanzando una ojeada llena de admiración hacía la joven italiana. Le habría gustado tener un aspecto tan refinado como el que mostraba aquella mujer con su traje de chaqueta gris perla y camisa beige. Tal vez era el _foulard _anudado con desenvoltura en tono al cuello, o el modo en que los listones de cabellos lacio marcaban su rostro, oval, fino, perfecto…sin duda alguna, Alice tenía un aire especial. Dándose cuanta de cómo la observaba, Bella añadió de repente: -_Me refería a tus ojos, son muy especiales, como los de tu hermano.-_

-_Gracias, aunque yo creo que nuestros ojos verdes no pueden competir si quiera con el marrón de los tuyos, denotan una profundidad misteriosa, algo fantástico.-_

_-¡Oh, no!-,_ exclamó Bella. –_Hay algo muy lindo en sus ojos verd…-_ De repente ambas mujeres se echaron a reír. _-¿No estamos siendo un tanto absurdas?-,_ dijo Bella recuperando el aliento.

_-Ninguna mujer está satisfecha con lo que el buen Dios le ha dado, y nosotras acabamos de demostrar no ser una excepción-,_ respondió Alice.

_-Bien, en compensación hemos levantado una sociedad mutua de admiración-,_ observó Bella.

_-Bueno, tampoco es malo ¿no?, un cumplido de tarde en tarde no viene mal, a nadie le amarga un dulce, como se suele decir. Vamos, nos perderemos el aperitivo si seguimos aquí de cháchara. Ven, te enseño el camino-._ Alice tomó el brazo de Bella bajo el suyo con suma amabilidad, lo cual sorprendió bastante a la americana; luego Bella se acordó de lo mucho que les gusta a los europeos caminar agarrados del brazo y de que tal gesto no representa la invasión de su espacio vital que constituiría un cambio en América, sino que es un gesto de afecto. Se sintió halagada por el cumplido, aquella chica italiana la había conquistado con su cálida cordialidad.

Alice la escoltó hacia un ala de la villa que aún no había visto, las paredes estaban tapizadas de telas con colores más cálidos y cuadros y esculturas eran más modernos en aquella parte de la casa. Las dos mujeres atravesaron una puerta doble que daba a un elegante salón, con una chimenea de mármol en la que chisporroteaba un alegre fuego, ante el cual estaban dispuestos sillones y butacas. La sala estaba iluminada por una enorme araña de lágrimas de cristal veneciano.

En una de las butacas, todo él tieso, estaba sentado Jasper Hale, el enemigo jurado de Bella. Llenaba un traje oscuro que acentuaba el rubio clarísimo de sus cabellos y la palidez de la diáfana piel de su rostro. Los fríos ojos celestes se posaron con insolencia sobre Bella; luego, sacudiendo la cabeza, apartó la mirada.

Junto al manager, casi hundido en otro sillón, había un hombrecillo rubicundo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y vivos ojos azules que observaron primero a Bella, luego a Jasper y después hacia el mueble-bar que había en un ángulo del salón; evidentemente estaba al corriente de las discusiones habidas entre los dos y quería mantenerse prudentemente al margen de la eventual zona de conflicto.

_-Ian, te comportas como un conejo asustado-,_ le dijo Alice, echándose a reír. El hombrecillo enrojeció perceptiblemente y bajó la redonda cabeza de escasos cabellos pelirrojos. Estaba apuradísimo. _–Bella, este tímido conejillo es Ian McFadden. Acompaña a Edward al piano.-_

_-¿Cómo está?-,_ preguntó Bella, luego se bloqueó de golpe al descubrir la imponente figura que se destacaba ante la pared del fondo. Su vestido negro era un verdadero triunfo de la suntuosidad y la opulencia, tan impresionante por otra parte como la figura que el atuendo cubría. Bella comprendió inmediatamente que se trataba de la madre de Edward y Alice, porque sus ojos eran los mismos que los que había admirado en sus hijos. Pero le dio la impresión de que el parecido terminaba allí. La señora Cullen era de complexión fuerte, estaba dotada de opulentos senos, de dimensiones verdaderamente excepcionales y el resto de su majestuosa figura no era menos.

_-Mamá-,_ dijo Alice, agachándose para besar su mejilla, llena y lustrosa, -_te presento a Isabella Swan, nuestra huésped americana. Bella, esta es mi madre. Esme Cullen.-_

-_Mucho gusto-,_ murmuró la señora Cullen. _–Bienvenida, cara. Siéntese aquí, junto a mí.-_ Alargó hacia Bella una mano, llena a más no poder de unos enorme anillos, dignos de un papa del _Cuatroccento._

_-Por favor, llámeme Bella, es un gusto.-_ Bella le aceptó la mano, haciendo le que le pidió.

-_Amo las cordialidades, Bella. Hábleme de su padre a quien tato aprecio. ¡Es un hombre tan simpático y hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos!-_

_-No sabía que mi padre fuera tan amigo de su familia-,_ dijo Bella sentándose junto a la señora. Ian se apartó aún más, adosándose prácticamente al mueble-bar. _–Yo creía que mi padre y el señor Cullen eran sólo colegas que se había conocido por casualidad y…-_

_-¡Ah, no, querida! Su padre y mi Carlisle eran muy amigos. Pasaban noche enteras jugando a… ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, si, al billar, cuando Charlie estaba en Italia de tournée. ¡Oh, Dios santo! Creí volverme loca con aquel ruido constante de las bolas al chocar.- _Bella y Alice se intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

_-¿Dónde está Edward?-,_ preguntó Alice de repente, tras haber consultado el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

_-¡Oh! Está hablando con el jardinero. Al parecer no está satisfecho con el modo en que ha podado los árboles-,_ respondió Jasper.

-_Si sigue con sus retrasos, tendré que aumentarle el suelo al cocinero para que no se vaya-,_ exclamó Esme seria.

_-No temas, mamá. Edward no se ha saltado una cena desde que le conozco-,_ dijo Alice con expresión segura.

_-¿Les apetece tomar algo, señoras?-,_ preguntó Hale, mirando a Alice.

_-Gracias, Jasper. Tomaré un poco de vino blanco.-_

_-¿Y usted, señorita Swan? ¿Una cerveza tal vez? Me han dicho que es la bebida más difundida en su país.-_

_-Sí, pero no en mi casa, señor Hale.-_ Bella le lanzó un mirada de fuego. _–Y por otra parte, me parece que es su país el que se lleva la palma en esa afición. También tomaré un vaso de vino.-_

Los agudísimos ojos de Esme se posaron alternativamente en el alemán y la americana. Se inclinó hacia ella con intención de decirle algo, cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward hizo su aparición.

Apenas vio a Bella se dirigió hacia ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. _–Entonces, has bajado-_, le susurró, -_no sabes cuánto me alegra. No tenía ni la menor intención de ponerte nerviosa esta mañana, créeme.-_

Turbada por aquella declaración espontánea y sincera, pero sobre todo por el toque de sus manos cálidas, Bella luchó para sustraer sus propias manos de aquellas otras sin ser demasiado brusca. Como si hubiera percibido la agitación interior de la muchacha, Edward las dejó ir inmediatamente y fue a besar a su madre.

Esme lo observó con aire crítico y suspicaz. _-¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra huésped para ponerla nerviosa, Edward?-,_ le preguntó en un tono bastante alto como para que lo oyera toda la sala. Bella se sintió morir, cuando Hale se giró para observarla.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Alice le preguntó: _-¿Qué has hecho ahora? ¿No habrás sido quizás 'demasiado galante' como es tu costumbre, Edward?-_

_-No, te equivocas-,_ fue la seca y decidida respuesta. Su hermana se quedó más bien sorprendida de aquella reacción, insólita en él.

-_Por favor_-, intervino Bella desesperada. _–Ha sido una tontería. El señor Cullen y…-_

-_Edward-,_ recordó él dulcemente.

-_Edward_-, repitió Bella tragando saliva un par de veces, -_Edward y yo hemos tenido una pequeña divergencia en cuanto al modo de ver la organización del horario de trabajo-_

Durante las horas de prisión voluntaria, Bella había reflexionado a fondo, concluyendo en que su ataque de nervios matinal había sido provocado más por el recuerdo omnipresente de Jacob, que por la improbable prepotencia de Edward. Alzó la mirada, afrontó con valor los ojos de Edward y con un profundo suspiro dijo: _-Edward, desearía que aceptaras mis excusas por el modo en me he comportado esta mañana. Yo no quería…-_

El la interrumpió con un gesto rápido. _–Todo olvidado-,_ le confesó sonriendo.

_-¡Gracias a Dios!-,_ exclamó Esme. _-¡Qué chico éste!-,_ dijo después aferrando a su hijo por una muñeca. _–Siempre está armando alguna. Generalmente, sin embargo, es con los cocineros con los que tenemos problemas.-_ Lanzó una mirada elocuente a Bella. _–Nos ha costado ya tres cocineros las absurdas manías de perfección de éste hijo mío. Y ahora, no contento con haber molestado al jardinero, me crea problemas y me hace quedar mal con… ¡nada más y nada menos que con la hija de Charlie!-_

_-No temas, mamá. Bella y yo nos hemos reconciliado.-_ Con la mirada pareció desafiar a la muchacha a contradecirle, como no lo hizo añadió. _-¡Bien! ¡Entonces, asunto arreglado!-_

Edward y Alice se acercaron a la madre y se pusieron a hablarle en italiano con gran floritura de gestos y exclamaciones. Sintiéndose un tato excluida, Bella decidió hacia en muro y observar los cuadros.

-_Su vino, señorita Swan.-_

_-¡Oh, gracias, señor Hale!-_ le sonrió intentando aligerar la tensión que se había creado entre ellos desde la mañana en el aeropuerto.

La expresión cerrada y oscura del manager no cambió para nada. _–Así que… ¿Edward y usted han tenido ya problemas?-_ Sus ojos celestes, casi transparentes, la escudriñaban de un modo casi inquisitivo.

_-Creo poder decir que se trata de una cuestión estrictamente personal entre mi cliente y yo-,_ fue la seca respuesta de Bella.

_-Puede ser, puede ser, pero creo que Edward podría también estar reconsiderando sus ideas respecto a la tournée americana. Tal vez yo consiga persuadirlo a quedarse en Europa. Su país es la patria del consumismo: ustedes confeccionan y consumen artistas como si fueran tubos de desodorante.-_

El tono arrogante y la vulgaridad de la comparación enfurecieron a Bella. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, seguido de unos instantes de aflicción, como cuando se pelaba con Jacob. No, pensó, no me dejaré intimidar; aunque sólo sea por mi padre, se lo debo a mi padre. Le lanzó una mirada glacial, tan despectiva como pudo. _–Me doy cuenta de que usted es de esos europeos anclados en el siglo XVI, que no parecen tener ninguna intención de salir de sus perjuicios. ¿Es posible, señor Hale, que usted esté tan cerrado al mundo, que aún no haya llegado a sus pueblerinos oídos la noticia de que los Estados Unidos son actualmente el centro cultural del mundo, sobre todo en lo que a espectáculos artísticos se refiere? El hecho de que el señor Cullen haya sido invitado a cantar en América solo puede representar un honor para él, y creo que debería estar orgulloso y saber aprovechar la ocasión.-_

Las mandíbulas del alemán se contrajeron vistosamente, pero Jasper Hale decidió no responder. Bella aprovechó la ocasión para plantarlo allí y alejarse hacia el grupo familiar que aún continuaba discutiendo en voz alta del otro lado de la estancia. Sintió que alguien la estaba observando y alzó la mirada: era el gracioso pianista, Ian McFadden. Apoyado en la pared junto a la chimenea, le regaló una cordial sonrisa guiñándole el ojo. Feliz de tener al menos un aliado en aquella desagradable guerra, Bella consiguió calmarse un poco y el latir frenético de su corazón se fue haciendo más pausado.

_-¡Bien!-,_ exclamó Edward de repente, desencadenando las alegres carcajadas de su madre y su hermana. _-¡Acabamos de terminar los proyectos para el festival-,_ explicó a Bella. _-¡Ya verás cuánto te vas a divertir!-_

_-¿Sólo estaban discutiendo?-,_ dijo ella estupefacta. _-¡Parecía una batalla campal!-_

_-¡Pero, qué va! Nada de batallas-,_ respondió él sonriendo. Hizo amago de tomarla de la mano, pero cambió de idea. _–Lo que sucede es que somos italianos; para nosotros no hay gusto en discutir si no es con pasión, alzando la voz y gesticulado…-_

_-Están locos-,_ dijo ella riendo a su vez. _-¡Y yo que con mi típica discreción anglosajona pensaba que se trataba de una disputa familiar y no osaba acercarme!-_

_-Pues sólo estábamos preparando una fiesta. ¡Pobre Bella! ¿Quieres un consejo?-_ añadió moviendo el índice bajo su nariz. _–No tomes demasiado en serio a los italianos.-_

-_Lo recordaré-,_ respondió Bella, y sintiendo una extraña sensación de dolor dentro de sí, apartó la mirada de su rostro.

Las dos hojas de la doble puerta se abrieron de par en par y un camarero dirigió un gesto de asentimiento a Esme.

_-¡Por fin!-,_ exclamó la señora Cullen. _–La cena está servida.-_

La matrona se levantó, arreglándose el rico chal de pedrería sobre los desnudos y espaciosos hombros, y se encaminó hacia el comedor. A cada paso que daba se oían tintinear las numerosas pulseras, brazaletes y cadenas de oro que llevaba. _–Edward nos ha hecho esperar tanto que estoy a punto de desfallecer de apetito-,_ confesó, mientras se alejaba escoltada por el pequeño escocés.

Edward y Alice rompieron a reír. _-¡Qué personaje es mamá!,_ exclamó Alice.

_-¡Es genial!-,_ la secundó Edward.

_-¿La adoras, verdad?-,_ le preguntó Bella, mientras enhebraba el brazo bajo el suyo.

-_Sí, pequeña_-, le respondió en un susurro. _–Si pudiera tener la suerte que tuvo mi padre con su matrimonio, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra. De modo que espero, observo y confío en encontrar un día a la mujer de mi vida.-_ Con la mano libre acarició dulcemente los dedos que ella apoyaba sobre su brazo. Ella alzó la mirada, titubeante, y lo sorprendido mirándola absorto. _–Quién sabe, querida Bella… tal vez está muy cerca.-_

Sintió que su corazón se le quería salir del pecho, mientras todo el universo se concentraba en un par de maravillosos ojos verdes salpicado de reflejos dorados. _–No tomes demasiado en serio a los italianos… jamás los tomes en serio-,_ le repetía una vocecilla burlona en su mente. Y las estrellas se apagaron.

* * *

**Bueno acá estamos con el capitulo 2 de esta historia, no se preocupen, quedan 10! jajaja. Quería denotar, que la ultima frase, Y las estrellas se apagaron, significa mas que todo el capitulo en si. Se daran cuenta que Bella ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones inconcientes, pero ella misma se las borra de un plumaso, esas estrellas que se estaban encendiendo, se apagaron de golpe.**

**Me encantaría subir mas seguido los capitulos de esta historia, pero como no es un libro conocido, la estoy pasando al Word a mano, y me lleva bastante tiempo se imaginaran, y como seguro ya saben, la unversidad te consume en tiempo y cuerpo, si saben a lo que me refiero.**

**Ojala les este gustando, sera mas apasionada con el correr de los capitulos. Gracias por todo!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

El melodioso murmullo del agua de la fuente acentuaba dulcemente la frescura vespertina. Durante los dos días que siguieron a su llegada, Bella había tenido muy poco tiempo para dedicarlo a sí misma y se alegró de poder hacerlo aquella tarde.

Sentada en el borde marmóreo de la fuente, se abandonó a relajadas meditaciones mientras admiraba las líneas y ornamentos renacentistas del estanque. El estilo no estaba saturado por inútiles perifollos. Los frisos se reducías a sobrias líneas esculpidas con elegancia que, partiendo del airoso pilón confluían en la estatua centra: una esbelta mujer de aire pensativo, que se escorzaba grácil con los ojos puestos hacía la vaguada donde se asentaba Florencia, a la cual se asomaba el ala oriental de la villa.

Al principio a Bella le desilusionaron un poco los jardines: no había flores, en el clásico estilo al que los americanos están acostumbrados; pero luego, su sensibilidad empezó a captar la delicadeza de aquellos setos de laurel recortados con mimo, el laberinto de macizos podados con cuidado, cuyas geométricas líneas se interrumpían sabiamente de tanto en tanto por hermosos y puntiagudos cipreses. Por occidente el cielo aún estaba teñido de pinceladas escarlata que había dejado tras de sí el atardecer, mientras que por oriente avanzaban inexorables las sombras violáceas de la noche. Empezaron a brillar, como preciosas gemas, las primeras estrellas. Con un lánguido suspiro, Bella metió los dedos en el agua cristalina de la fuente, el murmullo del agua se mezcló con el rumor que en tal movimiento produjo el espectacular traje regional que llevaba, una especie de ronquido que emitieron los cancanes de su enagua. Se colocó los pliegues de la amplia falda de seda roja con bordes ribeteados en encaje azul y miró hacia el jardín. Había salido a escondidas. Agradecía mucho que le hubieran permitido disponer a su antojo del guardarropa familiar, pero en aquel traje típico de la Toscana no se sentía demasiado a gusto. Sin embargo, si Alice había decidido que debía vestirse así, no había ningún motivo para poner inconvenientes y crear problemas.

No estaba acostumbrada a llevar sombreros y aquella especie de cofia roja con lazos azules cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro le limitaba el campo visual. Esperaba no tropezar con la gente durante la fiesta, cosa que le había producido un tremendo apuro, pues era bastante tímida.

Aquellos primeros días habían sido realmente in constante suceder de acontecimientos. Durante la primera jornada habían hecho una excursión a las viñas para asistir a la vendimia. Jasper no había querido acompañarles, por suerte, pero todos los demás, incluida la señora Esme, se habían apuntado con entusiasmo a la iniciativa; la florida patrona de la casa se había instalado bajo un árbol, desde donde impartía sus recomendaciones y charlaba sin parar, abanicándose con el sombrero mientras Ian le iba llevando refrescos, pastelitos y otras golosinas que iba sacando de la nevera portátil que habían dejado en el coche.

Edward, Alice y Bella se habían unido, en cambio, al grupo de trabajadores que recogían los bonitos racimos bermejos. Al principio Bella se había sentido un poco patosa, pero los gestos amables de la gente y sus sonrisas de apoyo la animaban y, al final dominaba perfectamente la técnica del desracime.

Alice llevaba unos pantalones de algodón estilo colonial y una sencilla camiseta. No hacía más que reír y bromear con los vendimiadores, todos parecían quererla y respetarla, aunque algún que otro mozo no renunciaba a hacerle la corte en cuanto veía la ocasión. La chica aceptaba con simpatía los piropos y comentarios maliciosos e incluso alguna mano más larga de la cuenta y respondía con ironía, buen humor y algún que otro empujón. Bella admiraba toda aquella desenvoltura.

Los cabellos, que Bella había recogido en una alta cola de caballo, se le habían despeinado desde hacía mucho rato. Estaba segura de que se le habrían llenado de sarmientos, polvo y pieles de uva. ¡Si la viera Jacob! Con aquella manía suya de la pulcritud total, quería siempre que su mujercita estuviera perfecta, impecable, adecuadamente vestida y bien peinada en todo momento; el buen aspecto de una mujer era, según él, una de las claves del éxito del marido.

En el fondo de su corazón Bella estaba muy contenta de que Edward la hubiera arrastrado hasta aquella aventura tan bucólica. Observando los rostros de los campesinos, curtidos por el sol, Bella sintió una especie de alegría ingenua y simple, estaba perfectamente a gusto. A pesar de las diferencias culturales, en ningún momento le pareció estar fuera de lugar entre aquella gente.

Y además, estaba Edward. Bella tenía que obligarse constantemente a no mirarlo, pero era inevitable, al final sus ojos acababan por buscarlo entre la gente, ansiosos hasta que no le descubría entras hileras de viñedos, con su camisa blanca –ya manchada de uvas- abierta sobre el espléndido pecho, mostrando si leve bello oscuro- Cada vez que lo miraba, Bella se quedaba prácticamente sin aliento, sobre todo cuando él se daba cuenta y la miraba a su vez con una luminosa sonrisa.

A mediodía se hacía un descanso para comer. Pan, queso, frutas y vino. Edward se hacía extendido sobre la hierba junto a su huésped americana, con la que había compartido las viandas. El modo en que sus ojos verdes se entretenían en el cuello de cisne de ella, la hacía temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Había intentado incluso evitar todo acercamiento a él, ha blando constantemente con Alice o Ian, pero él conseguía siempre encontrarla, cosa que, por otra parte, ella deseaba fervientemente que hiciera.

Aquel día, en cambio, habñia sido menos agotador porque en vez de ir a los campos y estar todo el día trajinando entre los viñedos, habían ido a la cantina donde estaba la prensa de uvas. A Bella le había encantado el modo de verter cestas y carros llenos de uva en el receptáculo para prensarlas. Edward le había explicado que el mosto de la uva sería trasladado después a una bodega donde lo dejarían fermentar en enormes toneles.

De modo que la acompañó a visitar las bodegas subterráneas, frescas y oscuras, por donde estuvieron paseando largo rato entre descomunales toneles y estanterías llenas de botellas de vino, colocadas horizontalmente y cubiertas de polvo .En aquella atmósfera embriagadora de efluvios de vino, y en aquella intimidad del coloquio con Edward, Bella fue víctima de nuevo de su demoledor magnetismo. Además de la innegable atracción física que ejercía sobre ella, también sentía una profunda admiración por aquel hombre, debida a su encanto, su talento y su sensibilidad. Siempre la escuchaba con gran atención, dijera lo que dijera; nunca era brusco o excesivamente crítico, desde luego no tenía nada que ver con Jacob. En compañía suya, Bella se sentía tranquila y relajada.

-_Bella_-, le preguntó de pronto una vez, _-¿Cómo es que ya no estás casada?-_

El idílico grado de comunicación que mantenían aquella tarde se rompió de repente. Bella miró con suspicacia al cantante.

_-Preferiría no tocar ese tema, si no te importa-,_ respondió fríamente.

-_Perdona mi indiscreción, pero tu padre me habló de ello y parecía tan preocupado por ti que…, en fin, te lo pregunto porque no logro explicarme cómo un hombre puede ser tan tonto como para dejar escapar a una chica tan maravillosa como tú…-_

_-Mis problemas privados son…pues eso, cuestiones privadas. No me parece bien que mi padre te haya hablado de mi intimidad a mis espaldas, y además, si me lo permites, nuestra relación profesional no re da derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida.-_

Se había dado la vuelta de golpe y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Edward la agarró por el brazo. Sus ojos verdidorados miraban fijamente a los marrones de ella intentando comunicarle comprensión y calor. _–No tengas miedo, chiquilla. No tengo ni la menor intención de torturarte o hacerte recordar fantasmas del pasado que pueden hacerte daño, te lo prometo.-_ Una Bela más joven e inocente habría deseado abandonarse allí mismo a aquellos brazos, apoyar la cabeza en su espacioso pecho, tan acogedor y dejarse llevar. Pero el divorcio había sido algo tan duro para ella, que había terminado por construirse un muro de hielo alrededor de su corazón, un muro que le impedía tener fe en las personas, sobre todo en los hombres. Optó por forcejear hasta soltarse de aquellos brazos y salir corriendo en busca de Alice.

Con un suspiro Bella sacudió la cabeza y volvió al presente. También allí, en aquel jardín, junto a aquella fuente y bajo aquel cielo cuajado de estrellas, seguía viendo el rostro de Edward, su mirada tierna que intentaba animarla a tener confianza en él, a abrirle su corazón. Se pasó las manos por las sienes, preguntándose por qué acabaría siempre pensando en él. ¿Se estaba enamorando? Volvió a intentar convencerse a sí misma de que no debía juzgar a los hombres a partir de la experiencia negativa con Jacob, pero sabía que era algo instintivo, que no podía evitarlo.

_-¡Bella, pasión de mi vida!-._ Era la voz alegre de Edward que aparecía por el sendero, Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, a la joven le parecía percibir una profunda nota vibrante y casi musical en su tono de voz. Mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba la falda, Bella se preguntó qué sentiría el día que lo oyera en directo.

_-¡Por fin te encuentro! Está tan oscuro que casi no te veía.- _La miró con e vidente admiración. Ella estudió la expresión de su rostro en busca de alguna huella de rencor por su comportamiento brusco en las bodegas, pero no lo encontró.

_-Es como si una de estas bellísimas estatuas hubiese cobrado vida-,_ le dijo él.

_-No es lo mismo, Edward, las estatuas están desnudas y yo llevo un montón de ropa encima.-_

El la miró con cara inocente. _–Pues podrías quitártela.-_

_-¡Ricardo!-_ Pero no se sentía ofendida; es más, su corazón se había desbocado de nuevo. Se giró hacia la fuente para esconder el tumulto que había en su pecho. _–No es la primera vez que te pido me disculpes, pero en cuanto a lo de esta tarde…-_, empezó a decir Bella aún de espaldas.

El le tomó el mentón con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Luego puso su índice sobre los labios de la muchacha.

_-¡Shhh!-_ Por un momento se quedaron inmóviles. El brazo que Edward le había pasado en torno a la cintura pareció encenderle un fuego en las venas, mientras en dedo posando en sus labios empezó a moverse delicadamente dibujando el contorno de la boca. Bella se alarmó por la reacción que aquel contacto provocaba en su interior y se enrojeció al instante

El percibió su turbación y la dejó inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo: _-Los demás han salido con retraso por el paseo. Me he dado cuenta de que tú habías salido antes y he pensado que si te alcazaba tal vez podríamos estar un poco a solas, si te va bien, claro. ¿Te apetece la idea?-_

_-Sí, claro.-_ Se enhebró a su brazo y emprendieron el camino hacía la verja media escondida entre la vegetación que cubría el muro. _-¿Qué se hace esta noche?-,_ le preguntó para romper el silencio que se estaba haciendo un tanto abrumador.

_-Esta noche es el broche de oro de la fiesta. Se baila y se canta para agradecer al Señor la buena cosecha y rogarle que la del año venidero sea igualmente rica.-_

_-Por el modo en que describe la fiesta, no me parece una ceremonia estrictamente religiosa. ¿Me equivoco?_-, preguntó Bella con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Edward se echó a reír. _-¡Dios mío, no! ¡Para nada! En estos festejos todo se mezcla, lo religioso y lo pagano. En cualquier caso, lo de esta noche no es apto para curas.-_

_-¿Tan desenfrenada es?-,_ preguntó ella con una punta de preocupación.

_-No se comenten pecados mortales, si es lo que quieres saber, pero la gente se abandona un poco al pacer de la carne.-_ Sonrió con apuro, tal vez no había estado demasiado tranquilizador.

_-¡Hum!, no me convence nada_-, respondió Bella, efectivamente insegura.

A lo lejos se oían voces que los llamaban por sus nombres, mezcladas ya con el sonido de algunos instrumentos. Una brisa repentina le trajo el aroma de los alimentos que se estaban cocinando al fuego y a Bella se le hizo la boca aguan. En las bodegas habían tomado más que un aperitivo (excepto la señora Esme que, por supuesto, se había puesto morada) y ya eran más de las ocho.

El sendero que estaban recorriendo se bifurcaba en una última curva, detrás de la cual, se extendía un magnífico prado. A la lontananza, hacia el oeste, se veían brillar las luces de Florencia. A un lado del claro, habían sido encendidos los fuegos para las barbacoas y ya crujían y crepitaban las carnes puestas a asar despidiendo un delicioso olor. Las mujeres, con sus largas faldas cubiertas por delantales blancos, llenaban platos de pasta sin cesar.

Bella se paró a observar a una chica que se pasaba una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor. Un apuesto y robusto joven se le pasó delante de repente, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos y plantándole un ardiente beso en la mejilla. La piel aceitunada de la chica se encendió de placer y alegría y echándole los brazos al cuello le ofreció sus labios para un beso más íntimo.

Mirando aquella joven, Bella sintió una punzada de melancolía y casi de envidia. Le habría gustado ser como aquella chica. Pensaba que su vida habría sido mucho más fácil, si hubiese tenido un marido simple e hijos a los que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma, en vez de tener que estar siempre preocupándose de interminables y aburridos problemas, la mayor parte de las veces irresolubles.

_-Me gustaría poder ayudar. Están trabando muchísimo…-._ Se ofreció Bella, intentando distraer su mente de tan deprimentes pensamientos.

_-No, no, no esta noche. Esta noche tengo que ser "il padrone" y tanto mis amigos como mi familia estamos aquí para que nos sirvan-_

_-Pareces recién salido del Medioevo.-_

_-Este es un pueblo de antiquísimas tradiciones, casi milenarias. El secreto está en saber elegir con buen criterio qué debe cambiarse y qué debe permanecer. La mayor parte de las tradiciones están muy arraigadas y es bonito conservarlas, pero tampoco hay que exagerar y ser demasiado reaccionario. El pasado puede convertirse en un peso terrible ¿sabes? A veces se transforma en una especie de losa cuyo peso te aplasta sin que puedas liberarte.-_

Bella lo miró con suspicacia. Pero Edward ya no la veía, se había dado la vuelta hacia un grupo de gente que estaba preparando una mesa. Tiene razón, pensó para sí. Y Jacob era la encarnación de su propia losa.

_-¿Estará también el señor Hale esta noche?-,_ preguntó Bella esperando una respuesta negativa. Se encontraba mucho más en su aire si no veía al alemán.

_-No. Es un tipo poco proclive a los festejos populares, incluso diría que lo es a cualquier acto social, en general. No sé si me explico.-_

_-¿Quieres decir que no le gusta mezclarse con los demás mortales?-,_ sugirió Bella.

_-¿Te cae muy mal, verdad?-,_ dijo Edward de repente.

Un poco apurada por aquella observación una tanto brusca, la chica vaciló intentando una explicación válida. Decidió decir la verdad. _–Sí, ésa es la verdad, Edward. Ese hombre no me gusta. Y no entiendo cómo puedes…_- Titubeó aún, insegura de no estar yendo demasiado lejos, pero el rostro de Edward estaba absolutamente tranquilo, sereno y la animaba a seguir. _–La verdad es que no sé cómo puedes soportarlo. Es tan frío, polémico y pedante, mientras que tú, en cambio eres...¡en fin! Que ese hombre no tiene nada que ver contigo-_, concluyó a media voz.

-Me da el sentido de la disciplina, una cualidad de la que carezco totalmente-, le explicó el tenor. _–Me obliga a poner los pies sobre la tierra, a organizar el trabajo, a cumplir con los compromisos aceptados…-_

_-Pues no tiene ninguna intención de hacerlo con respecto al que estamos organizando nosotros. Odia la idea de una gira por América.-_

_-Es cierto. Efectivamente, la idea ha sido mía.-_

_-Tal vez se ha sentido dejado de lado, entonces.-_

_-Puede ser, pero debe aceptarlo. Y dime si te ha faltado el respeto, Bella, porque si lo ha hecho, hablaré con él. Tal cosa no debe volver a suceder jamás.-_

_-¡Oh, no, no te preocupes! Me quedaré aquí poco tiempo, mientras que tú y tu manager tendrán que trabajar juntos aún muchos años. No tengo la menor intención de interferir en su relación, es sólo que…-_ Se interrumpió de repente.

_-Vamos, sigue_-, le animó Edward. _–Debes expresar tus sentimientos, tus sensaciones y corazonadas en todo momento. Tengo la sensación de que son sinceras y acertadas.-_

_-Por tu bien, Edward, ten cuidado con ese hombre. No estoy del todo segura de que vele exclusivamente por tus intereses.-_

El alzó la mano y le acarició en mentón. -¡_Te preocupas por mí! Es una cosa que me emociona profundamente, créeme; pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, aunque de todos modos reflexionaré sobre lo que has dicho. ¡Y ahora basta! Es un argumento demasiado serio para la fiesta de esta noche. Lo que tengo que conseguir ahora es hacer que te emborraches para que te olvides de tu trabajo y de que eres una mujer de negocios americana, para que te conviertas en una romántica italiana. Y no se te ocurra protestar_.-

Se inclinó hacía ella y le rozó apenas con un suave beso en los labios. Bella sintió que un súbito calor la envolvía, mientras su corazón seguía empeñado en su nueva costumbre de acelerarse como un cohete. Había sido suficiente aquel leve toque de sus labios, aquel ligerísimo soplo cálido contra su boca para hacer que perdiera el control de sí misma.

_-Ricardo_-, se sofocó, -estoy _por motivos profesionales…-_

_-Tanto mejor.-_

_-…mi profesión es agente de viajes. No debemos perder de vista el objetivo de mi estancia aquí.-_

_-Es un objetivo que tengo en cuenta constantemente, mi dulce Bella.-_

Intentó ignorar la expresión ardiente de sus enormes ojos verdes y el tono irónico de su respuesta.

En aquel momento se elevó entre la gente un alegre murmullo y todos se volvieron a mirar el gran Mercedes de los Cullen que avanzaba cautamente por el sendero. Del coche bajaron Ian, Alice y Esme, la cual, enfundada en un trabajadísimo, riquísimo y complicadísimo traje regional era un espectáculo viviente.

_-Se estarán preguntado donde estamos_-, susurró Edward. –_Vamos con ellos_.-

Sin pedirle permiso cogió la mano de Bella y la condujo hacía en centro de la explanada. La acogida que la gente le hizo a Edward fue más calurosa que nunca. Todos lo rodeaban para estrecharle la mano, saludarlo y abrazarlo. Inmovilizada entre el gentío, Bella se sintió partícipe de todo aquel calor humano, arrastrada por el entusiasmo general. Una gran sensación de felicidad y satisfacción le llenó el alma, le parecía ser una princesa.

Luego, sin embargo, sin ton ni son, se sintió fuera de lugar. Como si estuviera en medio a toda aquella gente disfrazada de lo que no era: en el fondo no era más que una agente de viajes, y no la mujer de Cullen, ni siquiera miembro de su simpática familia. Era una extraña.

Hizo deslizar su mano de la de Edward y comenzó a echarse a un lado. Tras de sí, una orquestina atacó con una alegre y jaranera melodía. De repente tuvo unas incontenibles ganas de llorar, y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque un brazo fuerte la agarró por el codo. Oyó la voz amable de Edward.

-_No te vayas, Bella querida. ¡Mira!_- Le indicó una estrella fugaz que en aquel momento atravesaba el cielo de terciopelo azul. –_Hasta las estrellas se van, si tú te alejas.-_

Sonrió débilmente a aquella romántica ocurrencia, pero luego sacudió la cabeza decidida. –_No, no puedo quedarme. No soy parte de todo esto. Mi puesto no está aquí-,_ susurró.

_-Dentro de ti-_, dijo Edward, _-sabes muy bien que sí lo es. Pero tu cabeza, tu difícil cabecita de buena chica americana, no te permite admitirlo.-_ Hizo una pausa, con la mano aún agarrándole el codo, casi apoyada sobre el seno. _–Por favor, Bella, no te vayas.-_

Bella estaba sosteniendo una feroz lucha interior. Por fin la atracción que sentía por aquel hombre venció sobre todo lo demás. Estaba asustada, es más, se sentía aterrorizada de sus propios sentimientos.

Edward leyó en su rostro la incertidumbre y aprovechó la debilidad para cogerla por la cintura y arrastrarla de nuevo al claro. La cabeza de Bella se posó sobre su poderoso hombro y la chica pudo percibir aún más claramente su olor, limpio y viril. Los robustos brazos la sostenían transmitiéndole seguridad y junto a todo ese calor, su propio cuerpo se iba transformando en lenguas de fuego.

_-Ahora bailarás conmigo, querida, y luego te emborracharé_.-

Alzando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, Bella le preguntó: _-¿Acaso es un desafío?-_

_-¡Sí!-_

_-¡No ganarás!-_ Le advirtió.

_-Mi dulce pequeña, yo gano siempre.-_

Un escalofrío la recorrió porque, nunca lo había pensado, le creía ciegamente.

* * *

Perdon por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, es que como contaba ayer cuando acutalicé _Mi Milagro Personal_, este ultimo mes no pude actulizar, más que este fic lo tengo que pasar a mano en Word, entonces lleva tiempo.

Espero que les guste, esto se va poniendo bueno.

Un beso y disfruten.

Giselle


End file.
